


Starburst

by thorduna



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Auguste Lives, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Damen laughed. He didn't know what it was that Laurent wanted, but he could immediately guess that to Laurent, an “I will consider it” from Auguste was already a victory. </i>
</p>
<p>The princes of Vere have a proposition for Damen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/gifts), [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).



> Uh. Sorry, Laurent?
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy a bit of threesome fun.

As the evening progressed, Damen felt himself flushing slightly with the pleasure of company and drink.

 

The hall was warm and the atmosphere free, everyone's spirits were high after the success of earlier sport in the tournament.

 

Damen and Auguste, the Crown prince of Vere, shared the tally of wins, either one of them succeeding in almost every competition, save for the horse racing – here, they were hopelessly, and perhaps a little surprisingly, beaten by the younger prince.

 

Laurent, whom Damen couldn't tear his eyes from.

 

He'd met Auguste before; the diplomacy between their countries had been growing strong in the past years and their mutual attraction was quickly resolved by a satisfying tumble. But Laurent he was only getting to know now, and found himself charmed by his quick tongue and sharp wit, despite – or perhaps because of – the fact that both were often used at his own expanse.

 

Laurent, with his milky pale skin, completely unblemished in his youth, blue eyes and silvery blond hair was the epitome of Damen's type, and then some. Auguste was too, but he was more golden than he was silver and seeing them side by side, Damen had to give himself a private stern-telling, reminding himself that it was quite enough to bed one prince of Vere. It would be likely very insulting were he to extend such interest towards the younger one, and right under his brother's nose, too.

 

The three of them shared a low couch, Auguste sprawled in the middle, his thigh bumping into Damen's bare one now and then, making him wonder if it was a subtle invitation even as his gaze kept slipping past Auguste's profile to Laurent. Both brothers were pink-cheeked after Damen offered them a local Akielon drink, much stronger than wine.

 

Damen's attention was momentarily diverted by a slave who fed him some kind of a morsel. He took it into his mouth and when he turned back, he found Laurent whispering into his brother's ear as Auguste listened, frowning first and then biting his lip in an effort to suppress a smile.

 

“I will consider it,” Auguste said and Damen cocked his head, interested in what just transpired between the princes. “But no more wine for you. Or spirits.”

 

Apparently considering this a fair deal, Laurent lightly handed over his shallow cup. Then he looked straight at Damen, his gaze sharp and triumphant for some reason.

 

Damen laughed. He didn't know what it was that Laurent wanted, but he could immediately guess that to Laurent, an “I will consider it” from Auguste was already a victory.

 

Perhaps an hour later, as the revels grew wilder and many of the people present began to file out after tapping their slaves on the shoulders discreetly, Auguste turned to him. He leaned in close, voice quiet.

 

“My brother and I have a proposition for you, but only if you will hear it in utter confidence.”

 

Damen shivered at the word _proposition_. Then he scolded himself. Surely not. Perhaps if it was Auguste alone... or even Laurent alone.

 

“You have my word.”

 

“Very well then,” Auguste said, then paused, glancing back to Laurent who simply nodded, eyes sparkling. “We would like to retire with you. Together.”

 

* * *

 

It didn't feel real even when the door closed behind them – all three of them – and Auguste wrapped his arms around him, catching his lips in a bold kiss.

 

“It seems we have stunned the prince into silence,” Laurent said and Damen was surprised to feel him pressed to his back, running elegant fingers up and down Damen's arms. He turned his head to see Laurent peeking next to his shoulder, smiling fondly at his brother.

 

Not for the first time since the proposition was put to words, Damen wondered what exactly the brothers had in mind.

 

It was of course not unthinkable for one man to pay attention to several lovers at once; lovers who did not extend the same care to each other.

 

It was also not unthinkable that they might all...

 

Laurent pulled away from him, walking to the centre of the room where he stopped, his back turned to them, head tilted forward.

 

“Auguste.” It was all he said.

 

Auguste went to him and, very gently, he began to unlace Laurent's jacket.

 

Damen swallowed. He had his answer. He unpinned his own chiton and approached Laurent from the front, lifting his face upwards with a light finger underneath his chin.

 

He was beautiful.

 

“Is this something you have done before?” he asked.

 

“Not with another man, no,” Laurent said lightly and a flash of hotness ran through Damen.

 

Auguste elaborated. “I am quite fond of women, which, as you know, is something of a problem in our culture. Laurent finds it educational.”

 

“Yes, it educated me about what I really want,” Laurent murmured. “Isn't that right, brother?”

 

Laurent's jacket was now unlaced and Auguste pulled it down. Underneath, Laurent was wearing a thin white shirt from the softest material. Damen reached out to part it, fingers seeking out Laurent's skin. He was absurdly pleased to find it warm, almost overly so.

 

The young prince might look like a marble statue, but he did not feel like one. Emboldened, he leaned down to kiss him.

 

Laurent kissed differently than Auguste did; but then again, despite some of their similarities, the brothers did almost everything differently.

 

Laurent was a little reserved even as his face remained tilted up and his lips parted for Damen. Damen took it as a challenge – there would be nothing reserved about the younger prince when he was done.

 

Auguste shed some of his clothes too and not for the first time Damen felt a little exasperated about the Veretian clothing customs.

 

“I should like to see you both in chitons,” he murmured without thinking. Auguste laughed at that, stepping out of his trousers before reaching for his brother's waist and undoing the laces there.

 

Laurent's mouth curled into a smile too. “Well, perhaps if you perform in a satisfactory manner, it could be arranged. In private, of course.”

 

“Laurent, don't tease our host,” Auguste admonished him as Damen opened his mouth in indignation. Any response was stopped by the sight of Auguste dropping a gentle peck of a kiss onto Laurent's white shoulder.

 

Heat churned in Damen's belly and he was done with teasing.

 

He drew Laurent towards the bed with a light hand at the small of his back, nodding at Auguste to make sure he followed. It was his intention to push the younger prince onto the mattress and join him. He struck by the need to press him down and kiss him all over – instead, he found himself very abruptly shoved down and onto his back.

 

He blinked in surprise. Only his warrior's instincts and experience allowed him to guess what happened – the brothers joined forces to catch him unaware and were now looming over him, almost identical grins on their faces. Laurent was kneeling on the bed, moving to straddle Damen, while Auguste took off his shirt and stood naked, observing.

 

Laurent leaned down for another kiss, this one filthy and deep, promising wonders to come. Then Damen felt hands on his knees, pushing his legs wider open. He glanced over Laurent's shoulder briefly to find Auguste kneeling on the bed between Damen's legs. Laurent was on all fours, leaning on his elbows propped by Damen's head, knees on each side of Damen's hips.

 

The thrill of it was nothing like he experienced ever before. There was a sense of synchronization, of understanding between the two brothers as they slid into their positions, and absurdly, Damen felt like he was being toyed with, like he was only an instrument in a game they played together.

 

But it was not a bad feeling. Not at all.

 

Laurent's lips strayed from Damen's mouth, down to his neck and even lower, flicking his nipples with a nimble tongue. He sucked in a breath – that was not a form of stimulation he was used to. Auguste was kissing Laurent's neck and shoulders, his touches almost chaste (certainly more so than the things Laurent was doing with his mouth on Damen). Then Laurent made a sound and arched back into his brother.

 

Auguste stopped and smiled. Damen's breath caught. Auguste was practically glowing with love. He leaned down over Laurent's shoulder to kiss Damen, but only shortly, before he shuffled back and further down on the bed. Laurent's chest pressed against Damen's and he let out a satisfied groan, mouthing lazily at Damen's neck.

 

Auguste had his hands on Laurent's buttocks and was spreading them open. Damen swore as he realized what Auguste was going to do.

 

Instinct made him look away from the act itself and watch Laurent's expression instead.

 

The young prince's eyes were closed, mouth tense in anticipation. His eyelids twitched when Damen saw, in the corner of his eye, Auguste's golden head bowing, and a second later, he could pinpoint the exact moment when his tongue licked out and tasted Laurent. Laurent's mouth fell open, forming a pink 'o' and the slightest rush of breath escaped him.

 

After that, Damen did look at Auguste, meeting his eye over the small of Laurent's back and he watched him lick and suck with increasing vigour between Laurent's buttocks.

 

He's never been this passive in bed – right now, he was serving as little more than Laurent's pillow – but he's never been more aroused. He kissed Laurent again, bringing his face up with a firm hand while he reached between them with the other. He stroked his own cock briefly but soon stopped when he discovered that he was far too close. Instead, he reached for Lauren't cock, finding it plump but not fully hard. As soon as he encircled him in his hand, Laurent shook his head.

 

At the same moment – in fact, so close that he was sure Auguste wasn't reacting to Laurent, but acting for himself – Auguste took his wrist and pulled it away from Laurent's cock.

 

A surprising sensation overcame Damen – Auguste was sucking on two of his fingers.

 

Damen needed no direction. Once Auguste released him, he reached upwards, tentatively rubbing his wet fingers through Laurent's cleft. He found the curl of his hole already wet and ever so slightly loosened by his brother's tongue. He teased at it carefully, pushing just the tip of his middle finger in.

 

“Yes,” Laurent hissed. “More.”

 

If Damen wasn't so entranced, he might laugh. Instead, he pressed in a bit further and then pulled back again.

 

Auguste's tongue joined him there. They opened up Laurent together, Damen's finger thick and steady, Auguste's tongue unwavering as he licked around the opening.

 

“I want more,” Laurent insisted after several minutes of this and Damen obliged, thrusting his finger in firmly past the knuckle. “Another one.”

 

“Not without oil,” Auguste interrupted. Damen's eyes snapped up to him. He felt a little chastised by the words, until he realized the warning undertone was not aimed at him; it was aimed at Laurent. Once again he had to wonder how it was between the brothers. Could it be that Auguste had to curb his brother's appetite?

 

“Then fetch some,” Laurent snapped, hips working against Damen's finger.

 

“That's no way to treat your brother,” Damen murmured to Laurent's ear, nipping at the soft shell with his teeth.

 

“He loves it,” Laurent's chuckled, just as quietly, his tone fond.

 

Glancing to see Auguste hurrying back to bed with a large vial of oil in hand, his light golden skin gleaming with sweat, his long cock red at the tip and bobbing in hardness as he walked, Damen had to concede that Laurent was probably right.

 

“Would you like me to suck your cock while he fucks me with his fingers?” Laurent asked, his clear voice ringing in the room all of a sudden; gone the whispering from just a moment ago. Behind him, Auguste groaned and squeezed the root of his own cock, head falling back momentarily.

 

Damen caught on fast.

 

“Yes, go on. I want your mouth.”

 

Laurent slid down Damen's body with a grin. Auguste, kneeling on the edge of the bed, seemed momentarily struck into stillness.

 

Laurent took Damen's cock in hand, stroking firmly before sucking at the tip, humming as he did.

 

“You're gorgeous,” Damen told him. And, fuck, he was, all pale skin and blond hair, blue eyes full of mirth as they played the scene for his brother. Not that much pretence was required. “Spread your legs. Let Auguste fuck you.”

 

That finally got Auguste moving again. With a choked sound, he tore the stopper from the vial and tipped it over into his palm and between Laurent's buttocks.

 

Laurent's mouth on him was exquisite when he was actually applied to the task of sucking Damen off, but as Auguste knelt behind him and started stretching him with his fingers, Laurent lost concentration and simply held the head of Damen's cock in his mouth, moaning around it.

 

Even so, Damen had to gently push him away not to spill right away.

 

He thought Auguste was going to fuck him, but once Laurent started rocking back against his hand, he pulled away and helped Laurent climb back up until he was straddling Damen's hips as before.

 

Laurent was flushed; on his cheeks and on his chest too, red blossoming as he panted, hair darkened slightly with sweat. Damen propped himself up on his elbow and wound his arm around Laurent's waist, burying his face in his neck. He felt Auguste's hand on his cock, slicking it with oil.

 

“Start gently,” Auguste told him and then the tip of Damen's cock was sliding between Laurent's cheeks. It was instinct from then on, seeking the hottest, wettest place and slipping in. Auguste directed the rest with his hands on Laurent's hips. He slowed Laurent down when he was trying to fuck himself harder on Damen's cock and Damen had to bite his lip and call on all the self-control he possessed to let it happen. Laurent was tight and perfect around him.

 

“Auguste,” Laurent moaned out. It was disorienting and perhaps a little unpleasant to hear another's name falling from the mouth of his partner and Damen fucked into Laurent a bit harder in response.

 

“Laurent, I'm not sure. He's really big.”

 

“I am sure,” Laurent panted against Damen's shoulder.

 

Never in is wildest dreams could he have imagined this. Auguste traced Laurent's rim where it was stretched around Damen's cock; Damen could see the frown of concentration of Auguste's face, could feel the way his fingers slipped and teased around where Damen was fucking Laurent.

 

And then Auguste slipped one finger alongside Damen's cock.

 

“Is that what you like?” Damen asked Laurent, breathless. “To be stuffed full?”

 

Laurent only kept breathing hard, rising up and down on Damen's cock.

 

Another one of Auguste's fingers was pushed in. It was a tight fit and Damen was feeling the strain of it around his cock.

 

“Answer him, Laurent,” Auguste prompted.

 

“Yes, that's what I want,” Laurent said, his tone becoming almost whiny. It was endearing and Damen kissed him deeply for it.

 

When they parted, Damen looked over Laurent's shoulder. “Do it, Auguste. I won't last.”

 

Auguste nodded. He too looked like he was at the end of his patience. Damen watched and admired as he oiled his cock and shuffled on his knees closer to Laurent. Damen stopped Laurent's movements with a firm arm around his waist.

 

Auguste's cock slid against his own where he was half buried in Laurent's ass. He held his breath as Auguste aimed and started pushing along Damen.

 

Laurent let out a tiny sound and let his forehead fall down on Damen's shoulder.

 

It was a straining, breathless moment. Damen couldn't even begin to imagine how it must have felt to Laurent. Without any need to boast, he knew that Auguste was right when he called Damen big, and Auguste wasn't all that much smaller. Could Laurent, younger and more slender than them both really take it?

 

He _could_.

 

Damen's cock was gripped tight, sliding along the oiled hardness of Auguste and they were both in, stretching Laurent almost past his limit. Laurent choked out a curse and panted loudly into Damen's neck but he was trying to move towards them, to impale himself deeper on their cocks and his string of curses soon turned into one word, repeated all over again:

 

“Yes.”

 

Auguste's weight pressed Laurent down into a sprawl on Damen's chest and Damen wrapped both arms around him, holding him close. He was still; above them, Auguste was smoothly thrusting in and out. Both Laurent's and Damen's legs were spread wide and Damen's cock was buried deep inside Laurent as he let Auguste fuck alongside him, absorbing the echoes of his thrusts.

 

It was a new sensation and he loved it.

 

It couldn't last; they were all too on edge. Once Damen saw Auguste was losing his composure, he tugged him down for a kiss and started moving his hips again. The rhythm wasn't perfect but both Laurent and Auguste reacted with sweet sounds to what he was doing so he kept at it, fighting a losing battle as he tried to hold back.

 

The burst of wetness against his belly caught him by surprise. He must have missed the signs of Laurent's impending orgasm and then he was already there, silently stiffening between Auguste and Damen.

 

There was no need to hold back anymore and he fucked up with vigour, holding Laurent's hips in place and driving into him as Auguste did the same. The pulse of Auguste's orgasm against him, in the tightness of Laurent's body, was nothing like he felt before and his vision smudged, white hot pleasure spiking in his groin and then he was falling, joining the brothers.

 

Auguste pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Damen. Damen was content to have Laurent sprawl on top of him, his cock still in him. He could feel wetness seeping out, mixture of spend – so much of it – and oil. He knew he was going to slip out any second and he reached down, over Laurent's back, touching the puffy entrance, slipping a finger, then two in.

 

Laurent's breath hitched.

 

“You're dripping,” Damen whispered to him. “Stretched out, and so wet.”

 

Laurent's cock twitched against his belly and next to him, Auguste smiled.

 

“See? This is what I have to deal with,” Auguste said, no heat in his voice, and raised his head to kiss Laurent on the cheek.

 

“I would be happy to share that burden from time to time,” Damen replied, grinning. Contentment was already spreading through his body. In a couple of minutes, he could be persuaded to explore this pleasant arrangement some more.

 

“I am right here, you know,” Laurent scowled into Damen's chest.

 

Damen carded fingers through Laurent's hair. “That was rude of us. What can we do to make it better?”

 

Laurent was silent for a while, then ever so slowly rose to sit up. His gaze slid from Damen to Auguste and then back, a smirk already tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“I think I will have no trouble figuring something out.”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] starburst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673615) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
